Various forms of structures have been heretofore designed for raking and windrowing ground level rocks and stones. However, these previously known stone and rock raking and windrowing structures have not been constructed in a manner whereby they may act upon a wide path extending in the direction of the travel of the machine, be of simple construction and yet readily trailerable in a manner so as to be able to pass through narrow fence openings.
Examples of rock picking and windrowing devices as well as other structures including some of the basic structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,325,580, 1,417,309, 2,479,719, 2,618,111, 2,775,090, 3,173,497 and 3,800,884.